Lines of Light and Dark
by Minstrel of Ages
Summary: Thoughts of hope and optimism are useless...all onesided affections can never be...only duty must be followed...many oneshots centering the Super Paper Mario villains. MAJOR SPOILERS.
1. Like Romeo and Juliet

_**(Author's Notes: I LOVE the Super Paper Mario villains. I just need to write about them. I hope you enjoy these oneshots.)**_

**Like Romeo and Juliet**

**Pairings**: Blumiere (Bleck) and Timpani (Tippi), one-sided Nastasia and Bleck.

**Time in Game: **After Chapter 3.

**// d e e p . i n . d e s p a i r. //**_  
_

_It was like Romeo and Juliet._

We were from different 'families', but fell in love. My father never let it be. I can never forget the rage I felt that day. The sadness. The despair. Did it matter that she was a human and I was not? I had one thought as she disappeared in front of my eyes.

_**There is no world without her.**_

Her name echoed in my mind. Her voice that made me happy, unlike so many others that made me miserable. She was an angel, an angel in the flesh of a human. She must have descended from the Overthere to aid me when she tried to heal me. That day was so clear in my mind. That day…and that day when she disappeared. Perhaps forever…

_We were both in tragedy. Just like the famous lovers…_

Another horrible memory is in my mind. The memory of setting _it_ in motion. The book of darkness was in my hand, and I felt the power pulse through my palm and into my body. It tore at my body and mind, swiping a new image in my head.

_If we cannot be, then these worlds are meaningless. I will destroy all worlds…the worlds that did not accept our love or give us a chance…_

My father tried to stop me, but his attempts were useless.

"Blumiere! Stop!"

His voice was filled with the one thing that I desired. Desperation. He was begging for me not to do this. It was like a bittersweet nightmare that I would never wake up from. With my own hands, I put an end to his desperation. An end to the man who called himself my father. I had no remorse. Anyone who tried to stop me now was foolish.

"BLEH HEH HEH! BLECK!"

My voice became twisted and cold, just perfect to go along with the legends in the Dark Prognosticus. My world disappeared within the Void. And yet, I was happy. The King of the Tribe of Darkness was gone, the being who tried to destroy my one and only love. And no matter how long this nightmare will go on, her voice is still in my head.

"_I love you, Blumiere…_"

"Count, are you alright?"

I snapped out of my daze. How unlike me to let my thoughts wander. Nastasia stands before me, giving me that look of concern that she rarely flashes. I glance around. O'Chunks was attempting to write an 'inspiring song to help motivate the minions'. A punishment from Nastasia, I can only assume. Mimi was probably digging around for those red gems that she pondered over so much. And Dimentio? I don't exactly care where that jester went.

"The darkness is soothing this night, dear Nastasia, Bleck muttered." I spoke, staring off into the distance. Speaking in third person must have been a trait I obtained from the Dark Prognosticus as well. Nastasia's eyes widen from underneath her glasses.

"Y-yes! Of course, Count." She stutters. She has been doing that an awful lot, lately. It reminds me of _her. _The way she used to talk around me when we first met. Her cheeks were always lit with a red blush, and her fingers were twirling within her golden hair in a nervous manner. I am lost in my thoughts again.

"Um, count?" Nastasia speaks up again. I return to reality. "I'd just like to let you know that the brainwashing of the 'man in green' is complete. We'll send him on a mission ASAP, 'K?" Nastasia asked, her official tone returning to her voice.

"Ah yes, the man in green…" I muttered, a grin finally appearing.

'_Yes, this is my mission now. I will destroy the worlds that denied us…_'

"Count, um, you know…" Nastasia muttered. "You can still get out of this."

Those words always haunted me. Those words of hope. Coming from my own assistant. She has that same agonizing look of despair that my father had on that day. That same look of despair that _she_ had before she disappeared before me. No…she was gone. Gone forever. Away from me.

"She is not coming back, Nastasia…this is the way I must go now."

My twisted voice does not speak in third person at this moment. Nastasia looks away, defeated once again at my pessimism.

"Then I won't back down either, count…" she whispers, leaping into the darkness below and disappearing from the room. I stare back into space. It's completely pitch black. I wished for the starry skies I used to sit beneath with her. I wished on the stars, just like she wanted me to. I wished for us to be together…always.

_"I love you, Timpani..."_

_It was like Romeo and Juliet._

_But no happiness for anyone else came out of it._


	2. A Second Chance?

**(Author's Notes: Although O'Chunks is narrating this one, I'd like to say that I CANNOT DO HIS ACCENT. It's impossible for me to capture that one part of him in writing. As many times as I go through Super Paper Mario, that's the one thing I can't place in his narration. I'll tell you what, when I'm able to tell how he says certain words, I'll rewrite this one. Enjoy!)**

**A Second Chance?**

**Pairing: **Onesided O'Chunks x Nastasia

**Time in Game: **In 5-2, after you defeat O'Chunks

**//. d e e p . i n . d e s p a i r .//**

_No one beats O'Chunks…_

_So how did he do it?_

The mute plumber stood before me, his triumphant stance filled with all of the glory and winning achievement that he stole from me. My dignity was robbed with my second defeat. There was no way I could possibly get on at this point. How could I face my Count again without the humiliation of falling once again to that red-capped hero? He should have just finished me off with another stomp…yet…

_Those eyes are ones of pity. I can tell right away, although I'm not the smartest one ever. _

"Just finish me off!" I yelled to him, disgusted by his motives. I did not want to see the burning eyes of my leader, the screech of the money-obsessed Mimi, the cackle of that twisted jester Dimentio…or the glare from my sweet lass.

"I just wish I could have confessed my love to the lass…" I found myself saying.

_Nastasia…_

She always had that same look on her. All about business, that's how everyone described her. However, Dimentio always told me that she wanted to get closer to the count. I never thought I could be jealous of my leader, but…

It was burning deep inside my gut, a temptation to take Nastasia somewhere where she wouldn't weep about the Count. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't ever do that. I'm loyal to the count too, since he saved me and all…

But I hear Nastasia sneaking around Castle Bleck at night; peeking into rooms where the Count is muttering about some lass he loved a long time ago. I've never asked, and I never will ask. My head'll come off for that. I took in a deep breath, noticing that the red-capped hero and his little pixie were coming near me.

"Finish me! Do it quickly!" I begged. I never thought I would have to do that again. The last time I found myself doing that was when Nastasia giving me my first horrible punishment for failing. She was worth begging for, obviously. That was what my heart decided. I never thought my own thoughts could be so corny, but hell, I'm all brawn now. No brains. Only for her.

"Come now, O'Chunks, are you giving up so easily?"

That one voice that made my skin crawl echoed above me. That twisted being known, as Dimentio appeared, grinning in all of his strange glory.

"Dimentio!" I was angered. I did not need **him** here. He would only mock me for failing, smiling that my game would be over. However, that was not his motive at all.

"I respect all of your honor, O'Chunks. However, you are not completely done. The power of darkness shall prevail, and only if you come with me, that will be so!"

My honor? When did I have that? That was soon forgotten long ago. That soon left my head.

"A way you can gain honor again is so simple. Just come with me, and you don't have to say goodbye forever to our count and your _precious _secretary."

That damned jester. He could read me like a children's book. I could see the look of surprise on the red-capped hero's face. Why wasn't he doing anything? Why was he only staring? And what about that little pixie of his? Why was it giving the most disgusting glare to Dimentio? I mean, anyone would. But still…

Nastasia needs someone to protect her. The Count is always absorbed into that book of darkness; the name is too long for me to remember. Mr. L's always working on that gizmo-whatever-you-callit of his, Dimentio fights alone, according to what I've seen of him, and Mimi…

That's self-explanatory.

No. It had to be **me**. I had to be there for her! Even if I had no intelligence left, I would still have the will to know her name and place my body before hers to deflect anything that tried to harm her. That's what I would do. Dimentio offered me a hand to give me a chance.

"Then it's done!" Dimentio saw that I made the decision. "Come, O'Chunks, let's have a go at that second chance!"

So I was stupid to walk into his hands. I smiled at the blissful thought of being with Nastasia again. However, this was all his illusion…the illusion of the puppet master. Dimentio's grand plan was set in action. I left with the jester, leaving Maria behind with his little sparkly pixie.

_I'll be all brawn! No brains! _

The next moment was placed in the dark. Dimentio placed the sprout on my head, slowly devouring whatever was left of my mind. Vines tangled around my brain…

It was his plan all along…

I was foolish, but hell…

**It was for her. **


	3. Attention

**(Author's Notes: This oneshot's pretty short, but I really needed to do something new. As much as I love Flopflip, I'm finding it hard to keep focus on it. I think I might do a few more oneshots here before I finish Episode One for Flopflip. No worries, though. I'll go back to it when I'm ready, which shouldn't be long. If you have suggestions for pairings (Peach x Bowser and my surprise crack pairing are on the way), please tell me. I'll repeat pairings too, if you so desire. Onesided ones are cool too. Mm'kay! Enjoy!)**

**Attention**

**Pairing: Mimi x Dimentio**

**Time in Game: You decide. :D**

"Honestly, you can do so much better."

He mocks me. He mocks me every time I try to impress him. He thinks he's _so _great. The thing is, he's seen nothing yet.

He stares into my eyes with such cold and bouncy expressions, seeping into my mind slowly. Such a twisted, wonderful disease. And that's why I should make myself known. That's why I should make myself a little better.

"Mmm…try again."

It's impossible to create his form. It's just so perfect. And so are his powers. I'd die for them, ya know? Although his outfit could use a little bit of a touch, it doesn't seem to bother me all the time. That combination of yellow and purple isn't _so _bad. But he could use a pair of gloves too. Eep, I'm such a fashion ditz. I'm not one to complain…much. I'd like to see his face every once in a while too. That black and white mask makes him so mysterious.

Then again, that's another thing I like about him.

"Oh, Mimi dear, why do you keep trying?"

I sometimes hear Count Bleck talk about some girl he lost long ago. I catch Nastasia mutter the Count's name when she's asleep, and I know for a fact that O'Chunks is always turning redder than his beard when Nastasia puts all of her attention on him…for good or bad. But hey, that's when I get curious about him. That jester always seems to keep his intentions to himself. I swear I'm gonna scream if he doesn't notice me soon.

His metaphors bother the Count and Nassy. His speech always throws O'Chunks off. But, I don't think he's a bad person. I just think he can be a little…misunderstood. Just like me! And when I finally face him with the thing he wanted to see me do most…

"Ah ha ha! Wonderful work! It's like looking into a mirror!"

His attention is SO worth the effort.


	4. Warmth of a Nightmare

**(Author's Notes: Oh noes! Here it is! My very strange crack pairing! I'm such a screwed person, but I just had to! So sue me if you hate it, but damn it, I just feel like this pairing needs some attention too. I do like Dimentio and Mimi, but this one makes me smirk with happiness, for I know I can twist stuff with this. Bwahaahaha! –ahem- So, enjoy.**

**WARNING: There's a really bad pun at the end. Just thought you needed to know that.)**

**The Warmth of A Nightmare**

**Pairing: Dimentio x Mr. L **

**Time in Game: Between chapters 5 and 6.**

**// . d e e p . i n . d e s p a i r . //**

"_Ah ha ha…so the Green Lightning is slumbering soundly…_"

The darkness of Castle Bleck was its usual eerie aura, creeping along the pitch black walls and floors. Within one chamber, a tall man was laying against the corner of the room, sound asleep with a wrench at the end of his hand. His hands that were gloved were covered with oil and various other flammable chemicals that he used to fill up his robot's tank. His eyes were hidden beneath a black mask underneath his green cap. His mustache fluttered up and down as his snores came out his mouth.

"How delightful! I've caught him in his land of robotic dreams…"

In a mere second, the colorful jester appeared before the sleeping man, a smirk curled across his masked face. Raising a black hand, placing it beneath his own chin. A sinister cackle came from his lips.

"Let's play with this sleeping beauty." Dimentio loved the idea of screwing with Mr. L's mind for his amusement. Dimentio floated over toward the oh-so-powerful green lightning and hovered above his head. His cold hands fell onto Mr. L's head, making him shake in his sleep. Dimentio was surprised that he even flinched when his hands touched his warm face.

'_Ah, how…intriguing._' Dimentio thought, his smirk disappearing for a brief second. Usually, one who was affecting by the Chaos Heart wouldn't have such…warm skin.

"Ugh…no…" Dimentio smiled as he heard the despaired whisper of Mr. L.

His magic was working.

_He was trapped. _

Mr. L was racing through the darkness of a nightmare, surrounded by the glass of a million mirrors. His eyes were full of fear…something that hadn't been detected in his eyes since he was known as Luigi. However, Mr. L did not remember his previous memories. Yet, that wasn't a concern right now.

The path seemed endless and unable to be escaped from. He tried to not lose so much stamina, but something was following him. Something he couldn't run away from. The familiar monochrome mask popped up in every mirror he passed by, which brought the element of fear into his cold heart.

Why was he so scared of that jester? All he did was dance around in the sky, speaking foolish metaphors and being overdramatic. He never did really _scare _him, but yet, there was something that bothered him about that jester.

Mr. L was the realistic type. He didn't believe so much in auras or karma, but the problem was there was that feeling that he would be killed if he didn't stop running. Or, perhaps, something worse would happen. Dimentio was toying with his mind. He was mocking him through the portal known as a dream. This was much worse than a nightmare, especially he even seemed to feel tired from running so far.

Yet, Dimentio wasn't done having his little game of fun.

Reaching his hand out of one of the mirrors, Dimentio shot a blast of his magic at Mr. L, knocking him down.

"W-what the hell is wrong with you, Dimentio?!" Mr. L demanded to know, seeing a spot of blood soak through his black uniform. The hit had been critical, and although it was only a nightmare, it actually seemed to hurt him. Dimentio chuckled, warping through the mirror and floating toward Mr. L with his spine-chilling smirk. Mr. L's eyes were wide open, visible from underneath his eye mask.

Dimentio landed on the floor in front of Mr. L, approaching him slowly. Mr. L backed away.

'_W-what is up with this guy? I've barely known him for what, a week? He's nothing but a freaking clown! I…I have to defend myself!_' Mr. L saw Dimentio as a threat, yet that was not Dimentio's goal. Yes, it was to scare him, but not to threaten. Dimentio was having the utmost fun seeing the fear in Mr. L's body and face. It was so amusing for the jester.

Maybe just one more thing before he let Mr. L tattle on him.

Dimentio was finally face to face with Mr. L, placing his icy cold hands on his pale face. Yes, Dimentio couldn't seem to understand why his face was so warm. Yet, this was only to scare him, right?

Even poor Dimentio was confused to why he wanted to torture him so badly.

With that, Mr. L awoke with a loud scream, startling Dimentio in the real world. Dimentio shot back, floating back into the air.

"W-What the…?! GET OUT OF HERE!" Mr. L glared at Dimentio floating in the air. Dimentio chuckled, placing his hands together and releasing them, pouring confetti onto Mr. L's hat. Mr. L's face flushed with anger.

"GET OUT! GET OUT, YOU FLAMBOYENT DEMON!" Mr. L yelled, forcing Dimentio's smile to disappear.

"Awww, and I was having fun too…" Dimentio shook his head. "Boo-hoo, Mr. L, you are no fun at all…" Dimentio turned away and disappeared. Mr. L took in a breath, trying to grip reality.

Why did Dimentio seem like so much of a threat? He was really no threat to him, was he?

Suddenly, that question was answered. A cold, harsh feeling entered his chest as he suddenly keeled over. His eyes squeezed tight. Something was hurting him from far, far away…

At the fingertips of that jester, Dimentio was playing with the Chaos Heart.

"Yes, Mr. L, your heart belongs to me."


End file.
